


Payback Is A Bitch

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck and Rachel get up close and personal while Jesse gets what's coming to him, evil git!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback Is A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing, if I did I would have such fun but we all know that it wouldn’t be anywhere near as good. Just showing my love through imitation.   
>  I had this idea because I knew that Jesse was going to fuck Rachel over. And then I saw ‘Funk’ and I absolutely had to write this.  
> I just don’t think the funk number was enough. What we really need is some soul crushing pain for Jesse. So I wrote this little ditty about Puck and Rachel, two American kids living in the heartland...and that is where I will stop.  
> Disclaimer – Not mine but can I please have Puck for my birthday?

**Payback Is A Bitch (aka Payback Is Puckasaurus F**cking Your Ex)**

**by Moonbeam**

 

Jesse was pissed off; New Direction had actually beaten them. He could not understand how they could possibly be considered better than him and his team. But they had. Now maybe he could finally rectify the situation with Rachel. She had to know he didn’t mean any of it.

 

///

 

Puck was happy, they had won. He was fucking shocked. But this did mean a little bit of celebration, and Puck loved celebration.

 

///

 

 _Oh my god, my life is completely on track. We won and I know that my life will work out exactly as I pictured it._ Rachel thought as she hugged all the member of glee. It amused her when she felt nothing but dwarfed when Finn hugged her. The last person in line though, just the thought of having his arms around her made her go all warm. But she would not show it, it was a secret.

 

///

 

Jesse lifted his hand to knock on the door; he knew it was Rachel’s he’d watched her come out of the room this morning before their competition. As he lifted his hand he realised her key was still in the lock. She must be very excited to have left it there and not realised that she was in the dark. He pushed the key down again and opened the door. She was going to be surprised to see him, but he knew when he explained it all to her she would understand. She was as competitive as he was and if anyone would understand it was his Rachel.

 

When the door was open and his mouth poised to call her name he saw them in the semi-darkness.

 

///

 

Puck slid his hand down Rachel’s leg and hitched her knee higher over his hip before grinding himself against her warmth. She made the sweet little moan he loved and he bit down on her neck in response. He knew what she wanted, but he liked tormenting her too much to actually lift her up and finally have the contact he wanted as well. He ran his hand back up her thigh, around to mould around her backside before continuing up the soft, bare skin of her side to cup her breast. She breathed out his name and he chuckled before dipping his head down and engulfing her other nipple in his mouth.

 

///

 

PUCK!!! Jesse thought unable to form another thought.

 

///

 

Puck’s mouth was miraculous and Rachel wanted nothing but to feel it on every part of her body, but he had been teasing her throughout the downstairs celebration, his hand skimming across her backside as they passed. And accidental hand sliding across her breast as he handed her something, he tripped of course. Then that tongue, currently writing something on her nipple she was too preoccupied to understand, darting out to ‘innocently’ lick his lips every time she looked at him.

 

“What are you writing,” she got out between moans.

 

“M.I.N.E!” he growled before switching breasts and moving his hand back down to cup her backside and grind her body into his hard, enticing erection.

 

A fucking marvel, he should teach people what to do with their tongues.

 

She had got him back though, bending over just a little too far to pick something up when she stood in front of him. Her hand ghosting along his already swelling penis as she tripped on her heel. She loved the moan he let out when she did that. She loved playing with him, loved being safe enough to do it, knowing he wanted her; only her.

 

///

 

Puck loved the way she was gripping his head, little breathless moans streaming out her mouth every time he put the dot on his ‘I’. But as much as he loved teasing her until she was begging him to fuck her, and man was he surprised the first time she said that to him, surprised and so turned on he had given her exactly what she asked for. This needed to move along. He dropped both hands down to her backside and as she hopped up, recognising the signal, he lifted her until her legs were securely wrapped around him and his boxer covered cock was firmly nestled against her. She threw her head back and moaned out his name, dragging the ‘u’ until he was sure she was going to run out of breath. He really should know better, he knew firsthand how long she could hold her breath. He heard a thud as her head connected with the wall and thought he should move them away and to the bed, where should wouldn’t get hurt. But as her back lost contact she growled at him to stay.

 

Puck grinned as he pushed her back against the wall and attacked her mouth as he began to stimulate what would happen in moments with his hips.

 

///

 

Rachel had always assumed she would like soft, sweet sex. But the second Puck touched her she wanted to rip his clothes off and just sink down onto him and ride him until she screamed his name and he moaned hers out in the quiet way she found incredibly enticing, or the loud growl that made her turn to goo.

 

Rachel bit his lower lip before moving her hand down to pull his away from her backside, where she loved it, and up to her breast, where she loved it more. He took the hint and after cupping her for a moment he swept his thumb along her nipple causing instant pleasure to shoot down her body. She rolled her hips against him and was rewarded with an incredibly appreciative expletive. She let go of his lip and pulled away from his mouth for a moment.

 

“Puck,” the last sound drowned by a moan as the thumb of the hand holding her backside moved under the underwear and slid along her opening.

 

///

 

“Yeah?” Puck repeated the move, loving the way she, who spoke every minute of every day, would lose track of her thoughts the second his fingers slid over her underwear covered crotch.

 

“I-oh...mmm, again...fuck Puck. I-YES! Fuck! Do that again.”

 

Puck paused his movements for a minute and Rachel opened her eyes again.

 

“Did I tell you to stop?” she said raising her eyebrow. But he knew it was taking every bit of control to not just move against his fingers.

 

“You wanted to tell me something?” Puck grinned at her before swiping his finger over her pussy one last time and then pulling the hand away.

 

“I hate it when you do that.” Rachel attempted to follow his fingers this time but he held her pelvis in place with his hips. She licked her lips and he couldn’t help but moan a little, way back in his throat where she couldn’t hear. Except she did it again and he knew she had heard so he leaned in and lick her bottom lip.

 

“What do you want Berry?”

 

“You know what I want.”

 

“Tell me, beg me, moan it out while I slide my finger into your pussy and enjoy how wet I can make you.”

 

///

 

Rachel should be disgusted by his vulgarity but hearing his words made her all the more horny. She rolled her hips again and Puck bit back a moan before leaning down and biting her shoulder, just where he knew it would make her entire body tingle. It had taken him two hours of making out to find that spot and he had not left it alone since.

 

“Where are the condoms?” she asked before leaning over to lick the shell of his ear.

 

“I have one in the back of my jocks. Why?”

 

“Because, Noah, I want you to take your jocks off, then I want you to pull my underwear down and slid that excellent cock into me, but only after I have put the condom on your hard, thick cock with my mouth.”

 

Rachel grinned, but held in her laugh, when his hands tightened on her before pulling away from her. She let herself slid down the front of his body until she was kneeling in front of him.

 

///

 

Puck looked down on his absolute favourite view...okay top ten (all of them involved a naked or half naked Rachel). She smiled up at him before sliding her hand slowly up his leg, her fingers running behind his knee and causing a shiver to run down his spine before she reached the bottom of his boxer briefs. She slid her tiny, perfect hands beneath the material and squeezed his backside before pulling her hands out and slapping him on the left cheek. She bit her lip to stop from laughing at his jump and gasp and he wanted to pick her up and fuck the living daylights out of her but that could wait until she had had her fun.

 

///

 

Rachel loved the feeling of Puck’s backside but she had more pressing issues, the hollow needy feeling between her legs being the most pressing at the moment. So she lifted a hand and pulled the condom from its hold in his waistband and brought it around. She held it with her teeth and grinned up at Puck before pulling his jocks all the way to the ground so he could kick them off.

 

She pulled the condom packet out from between her teeth and just looked at him for a moment. She didn’t think any other man could look as amazing naked at he did.

 

Rachel let out a huff of air she knew would reach his head and watched with delight as his cock twitched. She leaned forward and ran her tongue from the base along the vein that protruded until she swirled it over his head, tasting the precum collecting there.

 

///

 

“Fuck!” Puck loved watching her sucking him off, but if she did not hurry the fuck up and get that condom onto his cock he was not going to be responsible for pulling that mouth down to swallow him instead. She seemed to know exactly what he was thinking because before he even realised what she was doing her mouth was expertly rolling the condom out over his penis. She stayed wrapped around him for a moment. Closing her mouth and sucking him in. Fucking girl had a fucking mouth like a fucking hoover. Fucking amazing.

 

Then she pulled away and his cock was cold and definitely needed to be buried inside her already. He lent down as much as he could with his painfully hard penis in the way and picked her up. When she was standing he spun her around, and pushed her up against the wall, his cock nestling itself against her backside.

 

///

 

God Rachel loved it when he did this, pressed her against the wall with his hard cock pressing against her from behind. She could not suppress the loud moan that he caused.

 

“You like this don’t you.” Puck pulled down her underwear and as she wriggled to get them completely off she ground herself against him more.

 

“Yeeeeees, please Puck.”

 

“Say it Rachel.” Puck said as he lifted her hands up to brace against the wall and bent her over just a little more she he could slid into her easily and it wouldn’t be uncomfortable for her.

 

“Fuck me Puck.”

 

“I love it when you say that.” Puck arched his hips back and with one hand guiding him in and the other holding her hip her finally slid into her.

 

They both sighed with pleasure as he pushed in to his base.

 

Puck started to move. Pulling out just a little bit then rocking back in or sliding almost completely out before slamming back into her body. One of his hands remained on her hip to secure her and make sure his movements didn’t push her too roughly into the wall. The other slid around her hip and ghosted over her clit causing Rachel to swear before moving up to fondle and tease her nipple.

 

For what felt like the longest time and much too short a time they moved against one another. But Puck felt his orgasm approaching with accelerating speed. He left her breasts alone and set his hand to work circling her clit, then sliding over it, making little crosses over it. Always moving, teasing, pushing her to the edge but never over.

 

Rachel needed to come NOW, so she pulled her hand away from the wall and had to bend her other arm to brace herself before moving her arm down between her legs and stretching until she felt his balls in her hand. She played with him, enjoying the sharper, louder moans now escaping him. She felt him speed up, his movement on her clit following a set pattern now but she continued to roll his balls in her hand until suddenly her world exploded in a million colours and she knew she could hear herself screaming his name just before he bellowed her name out and leaning forward to rest against her, the hand that had been holding her hip now bracing his weight.

 

Together they waited for the sparks and shudders to subside. Waited to be able to stand without their joints locked forcibly into place. Neither really wanting to lose contact with the other’s body.

 

///

 

Jesse dropped the key and walked from the room closing the door. He felt completely numb; he had lost her...to Puck!

 

///

 

When their worlds were right way up again Puck gently pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. He turned his head, he could have sworn her had heard something, just in time to see a recognisable head disappear though the closing door. Puck was sorely tempted to go after that bastard and rip him a new one for seeing Rachel like this. Only he was allowed to see Rachel like this. Maybe he also wouldn’t mind rearranging St. James’ face for having made Rachel cry weeks ago. Though if he hadn’t been a complete jackass, and Puck knew a thing or two about being a jackass, then Puck might not have just had really great sex and would not be watching Rachel walk across the room completely naked. Puck couldn’t resist watching her bare backside disappear from view. He decided to follow Rachel into the shower instead of beating the crap out of St. James.

 

///

 

Rachel knew that Puck was going to follow her into the shower, he had some weird obsession with seeing her all soapy, but as it generally lead to sex she could kind of see why he loved it. Rachel herself loved watching the water roll down his chest, through the lovely line of hair on his abdomen and around his frequently hard penis.

 

She felt the door to the shower open, cold air flooding over her back before Puck’s body pressed against hers, his hands wrapping around her body.

 

“Hey Rach.”

 

“Noah, we need to rush Mercedes will be back soon.”

 

“No she won’t I might have suggested she could bunk in with Kurt tonight as I wasn’t planning on being there.”

 

“Where were you supposed to be?” Rachel asked as she turned around.

 

“When she asked I just winked so I have no idea what she thinks I’m doing. And I’m fairly certain that she’ll be there because Kurt squealed and started talking very quickly about what they could do. So...where’s the soap?”

 

Rachel laughed into his chest before reaching up on her tip toes and kissing him.

 

///

 

Puck held Rachel as she was curled up against his side, her leg thrown over his in a move he liked to think was as possessive as his hand wrapped firmly around her hip or how he always cupped her breast when they spooned.

 

Puck hoped like hell that that fucker had not seen any of his Rachel. Puck had been curious as to how long he had been standing there but remembered hearing a noise when he had been rather preoccupied with her lovely breasts. He hoped St. James had not been there as long as that. He would seriously have to bring the pain if he had been watching them have sex.

 

Puck felt Rachel’s fingers flex against his chest while he thought about the fact that there was a slight upside to him knowing that Rachel was taken, the fucker needed to realise he had lost her. She was his. Puck had wanted to beat the guy up but this might just be much better payback than losing his pretty boy face.

 

Nothing said payback like watching another guy fuck your ex.

 

The End


End file.
